


twas the night(mare) before christmas;

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, also mal is a big dork, and evie is very protective, day 4 of holiday week!, this is one of my fav christmas movies ever so its nice to be writing my two favorite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: mal finds it a little weird that the events of her favorite christmas move come to life.12 days of descendants day 4: holiday movie/special.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	twas the night(mare) before christmas;

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! here's me again plugging in my fav holiday movies with descendants lmao. hope you guys enjoy!

Mal could’ve sworn something weird was happening. 

Was she going crazy? Or did her, Evie, Jay, and Carlos accidentally stumble upon a group of trees with doors to different holiday universes  _ right after  _ she watched ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’? Then she remembers that she’s in Auradon, so this is most likely to happen some way or another. 

A couple hours earlier she was in her pajamas watching the film, which happens to be her favorite, when Evie came by with Carlos and Jay and basically  _ forced  _ her to go hang out in the woods for whatever reason. She finds herself in her purple puffer jacket trailing behind the three, grumbling under her breath about how she wants to be back inside and warm. Evie turns and laughs, kissing the smaller girl on her forehead. Evie tries to get her to cheer up, but Mal says the only thing that would make her happy today if she and Evie were cuddled by the fireplace and eating the cookies she baked yesterday. The four are walking through the snowy woods as Jay and Carlos were mumbling something about a snowball fight, when Mal spots the doors in the near distance and furrows her brows tentatively. 

“Guys!” Mal says loud enough to get their attention. She points a few feet ahead of her. “Look!”

They walk in the direction of the doors to further inspect them, and Mal could feel her stomach turning with uncertainty when she sees the symbols of different holidays planted on each door that were eerily similar. 

“Woah…” says Jay. “What’s this?”

“Holiday doors?” Evie questions, before lightly tapping Mal. “Hey, these look like the ones in--” 

“Yeah I know.” Mal says, because she’s totally  _ not  _ freaked out at this juxtaposition right now. Evie and Jay were far more wonder-struck than nervous like Mal was. They thought it was quite interesting. 

“Oh my gosh!” Evie exclaims, walking toward a pink door shaped like a heart. “A Valentine’s Day door! How cute is that?” she gasps, and points to the door shaped like a cartoon turkey. “Thanksgiving!” 

“It’s really cute, actually.” Mal chuckles, Evie’s excitement putting her at ease. 

“This is cool and whatever, but I’m kinda upset that there’s no Hanukkah door.” Carlos sasses, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, Carlos.” Jay says tapping him on his shoulder. “Do you think you’d be scared if you went through the Halloween door?”

Mal turns to the door her friends weren’t paying attention to, the door shaped like a Christmas tree. She walks closer to it, golden doorknob catching her eye and tempting her to lay her hand on it. 

“No, but you would.” Carlos says playfully. 

Mal turns the doorknob slowly and gasps when the door clicks, surprised that there wasn’t some key to open it. 

“Let’s bet on that.” Jay says. 

“No, no.” Evie shakes her head. “We are not going through any doors, okay? For all we know it’ll most likely be impossible for us to return back to Auradon if we eventually do.” 

Mal hears her friends bickering behind her, but she’s far too distracted by the snowflake filled swirling portal she’s now discovered. She just stands there, trying to wrap her head around the fact that she wasn’t dreaming. She might’ve stood there for a little too long because all of a sudden a strong wind surrounds her, making her feet glide across the snow. She notices what’s happening, and tries to force herself away from the wind but her feet give in and she goes flying head first with a scream. 

“What was that noise?” Carlos asks, suddenly alert. 

“I heard a scream.” Jay adds. 

“Did you hear that, Ma--” Evie turns to see she’s not there anymore, and panic sets in. “ _ Where’s Mal?”  _

“In there, I’m guessing.” Jay points to the Christmas tree door that was wide open. 

Evie gives the two boys a panicked expression. “We have to go and get Mal. Now.” 

“But I thought you said--” Carlos interjects. 

“Forget what I said, now c’mon let’s go!” 

Evie is the first to enter the door, diving headfirst into the portal. Carlos and Jay watch as Evie disappears into the snowy abyss. Jay looks at his boyfriend, whose eyes were widened and seemed hesitant. 

“Don’t worry, Carlos.” Jay says softly to him as if he read his thoughts, grabbing his gloved hand. “I’ve got you.” 

The two jump hand in hand into the portal and the door shuts. 

All they had to do now was figure out a way to possibly get back home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed make sure to leave kudos and comments! love youuu


End file.
